Sick And Tired
by CloudLover1984
Summary: Why did Harry changed sides? Who wants to know? Here's the real story...Reading that is dangerous to your own health
1. Chapter 1

**Sick and Tired**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I don't get money for this...**

**AN: Now this story is all thanks to „Welcome To My Life by Aisling-Siobhan". I am sick (I hate the flu) and tired (again I hate the flu) and as I read the second to last line of her story my mind began to wander... yeah, yeah those ‚what if' stories.**

**And tata, there is this piece of shit called story...**

**MAX: Please don't kill her. She drank too much coffee and smoked too much now she's hyper as they can get... _rolls eyes_**

**Now let's get it on**

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter One-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Many people asked later why it happened and many thought they knew but in all actuallity only few knew why the dark side won.

There were many speculations but as I am one of those few who know let me tell you the real story behind the Great Betrayal...

-

-

-

-

-

It wasn't a rainy day as most would like to believe, actually it was nice outside. The sun was shining, the sky was as blue as it can get, not one cloud in sight, a warm breeze stirring the foliage and the birds were sining. All in all a real nice summer day.

But that didn't mean Harry, my best friend, and I had actually been outside. No, we were inside. At the library. Learning. Well, we were pretending to learn. It was more like Harry was doodling on a sheet of paper and I was spacing out. You know, eyes glazed over, drool forming at the corners of the mouth, body slacking so that I had to watch out or I would have fallen out of my chair (and whoever had thought it would be a good idea to use hard, unforgiveable chairs at the library should be shot...) as I was pretending to listen to whatever Hermione, my other (formerly) best friend, was saying. I stopped listening the moment she said something like:

‚I can't understand how you two manage to get on with your studies. You never learn and your homework is never done when you go to bed...'

or something along those lines.

I was actually more worried about the fact that my nose started to itch and I was to lazy to lift my hand up to my face and scratch...

So we sat there and did our thing (and I was just about to scratch my damn nose, itchs suck, let me tell you) when Hermione screeched right in my ear:

‚For heavens sake! Are you even listening to me? Harry, stop doodling! Ron, wipe your mouth, there's drool! And now listen to me! I don't know why I am here and helping you guys! It's like this everytime! You will never get a nice job if you...'

and so it began anew. Hermione would screech and rant about the fact that we would never be as good as she is and why we don't put more of an afford in our studies... bla... bla... bla...

I was just about to space out again when I heard a Boom (yes, with capital B! You can't imagine how high I jumped because of fright. I thought I would die...).

Standing ( I said I jumped) and panting, my wand drawn (and no not that one... geez, get your mind out of the gutter! Even if I wanted I can't get it out that fast) I was scanning my surroundings looking for Death Eater activity when my eyes landed on Harry.

Who looked like he would burst some bloodvessel any moment. I never saw a scarrier face, let me tell you.

His face was red, mouth drawn back (he was snarling guys), eyes flashing (I am still not entirely certain that there wasn't some red flickering inside his green eyes) and a vein sooooooo thick ticking at his temple. I was about to piss my pants.

I was worried... ok well, not overly so but it's not every day that I see my best friend with a face like that (even now there aren't many times That face comes out to play... hehehe... let's get on shall we) and I was about to inquire as to why Harry did slam his book shut (that was the Boom) when he began hissing:

‚Why Hermione, I didn't know you wanted to get bested by someone like us. You do know that that could happen if we were to learn more? You would fall of your high and mighty place as number one student and we might, just might don't need you and your bookintelligence anymore! Would you want that?'

Ok well, I wasn't too sure about the part about being better than her but I thought it would be better if I said nothing about that.

And it turned out that I didn't need to. Hermione did that all by herself:

‚You? Better than me? Hahahaha! I never laughed harder in my life.You two woudn't have survived all those stupid little adventures of yours without me! If you two had a little less brain activity you would be considered braindeath!'

Well, that did hurt a little. First of all both Harry and I aren't that stupid and it wasn't just because of her that we did survive.

‚That's it! I've had it! You think so less of us? Why, my lovely little girl are you still with us? Go! Find yourself someone who isn't as stupid as we are and leave us the hell alone!'

And with that Harry stormed out of the library, his chair forgotten lying all alone on the ground.

And me? I stood there looking after him and contemplating. He was right!

‚He is right, you know. If we're so stupid why are you still here? And a few facts of life for you:

First of all, it wasn't just you that saved the day everytime we were on this adventures as you call them. It was us three together.

And secondly Booksmart isn't all there is to life. Most people are better of streetsmart because life isn't about books.

But maybe you still need to learn that.

And last but not least: Have you ever wondered why we didn't learn that much? We had you! I was for strategy, Harry for power and you for the knowledge!'

With that I left too...

... Just to smack right into someone and crash to the floor.

‚Oof, can't you look where you're going? I may be small but I am not that small!'

And that would be our all beloved enemy Draco Malfoy... Oh well, he isn't our enemy anymore, just pretend, you know. Or else his daddy is gonna kill him, so Harry, Draco and I are all hush hush...

‚Oh Hell! Weasel! Get of me you ogre! I really like to breathe!'

See, I told you. Normaly there would have been more of those insults like: ‚where is your mudblood!' and ‚Aren't we a lovely little mudbloodlover!' and so on.

Nowadays Draco doesn't use that anymore. Well he did change...

But that didn't change the fact that I still hadn't moved. Actually I didn't want to move.

Draco was nice, right where he was... under me!

Most people didn't know that Draco was as gay as it comes (well if you think about it, it's worriesome that people didn't realize... There isn't a person more gay on earth than Draco...)

And most people don't know that Draco had a fling with myself (and what a nice piece of ass he owns) and even a short relationship with Harry (What? Come on people, it's obvious. The fights, the passion it's all pent up UST) but it didn't work out in the end. So now we're friends.

‚Hey Malfoy! I am somewhat sorry! Hey wait, have you seen Harry?'

I was detangling us as I said that. Malfoy was grumbling the whole time but was looking at me somewhat penetrating as we finaly stood.

‚You mean Potter? The boy who was storming out of that door like some demon was after him? Face looking scarrier than I have ever seen? That Potter?'

‚Yes, that Pot... eh... Harry! Have you seen him?'

‚Um... No! I didn't see him...'

Malfoy is such an asshole at times. That didn't change even as we grew to lov... er like him.

‚Malfoy! Where did he go?'

I was growling and Malfoy looked like he wanted to jump me right here (hey... I never said when that fling ended... Malfoy is such a slut! He likes to be handled a little rough) but he seemed to collect himself and answered me... Finaly!

‚It looked like he was going outside. But what's wrong? I haven't seen him in a snitch for a while!'

‚I tell you later! I need to find him first.'

And with that I was on my way outside to finaly enjoy that nice weather I was talking about...

-

-

-

-

-

The first thing that came to mind as I was walking outside looking for Harry was that it was extremly hot. The next thing was me cursing the fact that I wore still my robes over my shirt.

The next thing I did was taking of mentioned robe... um... that doesn't interest you guys, does it?

Let's get on with it then...

I finaly found Harry sitting at Our Tree (yes, again with capitals. It's our tree what did you expect) grumbling under his breath.

‚Harry what's wrong with you? You never reacted that way before.'

Sitting next to him I was prepared to listen to whatever woefull story he was prepared to tell me. But what came out of his mouth was something that I wasn't prepared to hear.

‚I am going to Tom! I am going to tell him he has won if I don't need to go to school anymore! I will join him and help him if I just never, ever have to see homework, tests, OWL results and the like again!'

Well, that was surprising don't you agree? But silently I agreed...

‚I'll join you! I hate school!'

... or not so silently!

‚But how are we going to contact him? You can't just go out and hope that some random Death Eater is going to pop right out of the air and take you with him!'

Harry just looked like I was crazy. He rolled his eyes, stood and walked towards the school gates.

As fast as I could I stood as well and followed him expectant to see what he would do.

-

-

-

-

-

We were well on our way to Hogsmeade and there were many things that I didn't understood like: Why was nobody stopping us from leaving the grounds? Why were we going to Hogsmeade when we wanted to find some random Death Eater? And why was Harry so confident that Tom wouldn't kill him at first sight?

I was just about to ask him exactly that questions when a lone person stepped out of the trees that flanked the road.

‚Well, well, well. If that isn't our little Boy Wonder. Oh! And see there, a little weasel follows him like the dog he is!'

I didn't need to see the face to know that Lucius Malfoy had graced us with his presence.

Do you know this feeling where you want to smash something against some hard surface? You know, smash so hard till it cracks? I felt like that at that moment.

No one could anger me quite like Lucius could and still can.

‚Now, now, now. Lucius please behave. Is that the way you tread someone who is willing to help you?'

That's my Harry!

I did tell you that Harry had changed right? No? Oh... Let's explain that change then:

-

-

First you need to know that Harry was 17 at that moment and Lord of both Potter and Black.

(Yes we were at our 7th year)

Second, Harry wasn't that little boy anymore, literally. He stood now at 6 feet and had filled out nicely. How that happened? Easy to explain:

The moment Harry turned 17 (you know our age for maturity) he left the Dursleys for good and went to live at Château Noir, one of the Potter properties (yes believe it or not but it belonged to the Potters not the Blacks) where he did some thinking. (He told me about it later)

He hated the fact that everybody treated him like he was some little kid and he wanted to change that. So, he did first learn how to behave properly like the Lord he is, then he read some books on ‚How mal-nutrient affects the magical body' where he learned that because his body hadn't had the right environment to grow (you know, dark places, not enough to eat, too much labor work at a too young age and so forth) his magic couldn't help him to reach his normaly right hight (because the magic he did have at hand was needed to let him grow at all) but that could be helped if he started to eat the right diet and let his magic do the rest. What Harry promptly did. Then he did some training to get his body, as it finaly reached the right hight, in shape. Finaly he did buy new clothes that fit. And last but not least he did correct his eyesight (some explanation: Most eyesight-faults can't be cured, that's why his dad had to wear the glasses. But some, like Harrys which came from mal-nutrient, could be cured).

That's why he did behave like the way he did...

Okay, back to the story:

-

-

Harry stood looking at Lucius, who was a bit smaller as Harry (Lucius is just 5 feet 11), waiting for something. An answere for example.

‚Oh well. Lord Potter, if you would be so kind as to accompany me, so that we can go to My Lord.'

‚See, that wasn't to bad was it?'

I was grinning. Only Harry could talk to someone so pompous as Lucius Malfoy like that.

‚I am so kind.'

With that Lucius put out his cane so that we could take a hold. We did just that and with the words ‚God save the queen' the portkey activated and we were on our way to see the Dark Lord...

-

-

-

-

-

**AN: This story will just have two chapters because I am too lazy to write it all in one go or write more than 2 chapters.**

**Also I need to know if you liked it so far because I somehow manage it to write myself to a point where the story takes a turn that I didn't want. And then I have to find a way to turn it back to where it should go... pfft...**

**Also: I am german so english isn't my language, that is to say: If you find some mistakes kindly send them back. I've got allready set up a home for them and have some older mistakes waiting for them**

**Love ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sick and Tired**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I don't get any money for this... (as if! This piece of shit is better of thrown away -.-)**

**AN: Yeah, I am back for more...**

**MAX: You sorry, sorry people!**

**Don't listen to him..._ gets her son to sleep_...**

**Well, as I said I am back for more. Some warnings beforehand:**

**As I stated the last time this bitc... um... story has taken some turns that weren't wanted and because I needed to find the way back to the originally planed story, it may seemed forced at some points.**

**If someone would be so kind and look it over and help me find a better way to write some parts, please tell me so and I will be forever your bestest friend**

**Another thing is that I would want to integrate Snape in the Harry/Lucius pairing but I want to hear your opinion first.**

**If you want him there I will write **

**A short sequel or**

**A third chapter whatever comes to mind**

**Well I am finished with my ramblings lets get it on with the bitc... _story_:**

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 2**

-

-

-

-

-

The first thing what shot through my mind was: Who thought that someone would use ‚God Save The Queen' as activation for a portkey. The next: And who thought Lucius Malfoy would use that phrase.

After that I didn't think too much anymore except:

‚Shit! Shit! Shit!...'

Want to know why?... Yes?... Ok, I'll tell you:

I landed not so good. Let me tell you one thing about portkeys: They don't care if something/someone is allready at the point where they have to go to.

Now I am positiv that all of you can guess what or who made my pillow?

You're right (geez, you're good guys I've got to tell ya):

Voldemort!!!

Well, I can't tell you exactly what happened next because I fainted...

-

-

-

-

-

As it turned out nothing much happened, well except that Voldemort did throw me of him and rushed to his feet in order to save his dignity...

... What didn't work out because he slipped on his robe! (The guy has the grace of an elephant... really... I should know... um... ok, let's get back)

By the time I came around Harry was still lying on the ground laughing his ass off, Volde... oh allright TOM was sulking, Lucius was looking like someone had just told him that Dumbleduck was his father aka gobsmacked and Wormtail who somehow escaped Harrys notice was pissing his pants!

Yes, perfectly normal...

Okay... The first thing I did was of course to shoot an AK at poor (and my hell have fun with his soul) Wormtail!

What? He was my pet so I get to claim the ownerrights aka put the poor animal out of his sorry excuse of a life...

What wasn't the best curse of action in hindsight...

-

-

-

-

-

After Tom was assured that I won't go round and kill all his slaves... er... servants he gracious decided to let me live (and is he happy about that) and listen to why Harry had come in the first place (Yes, I understand you completly. You're all dying to ask why nobody, except me that is, had their wand drawn and were ready to kill someone, again except me of course! Well let me tell you: um... I don't know? Later when all was finished nobody could explain that little fact... It just escaped their notice... Talk about big bad guys...)

Back to the story:

We were all sitting in some nice library of sorts (and why is it that I didn't seem able to escape librarys that day?) some with scotchs aka Harry and Lucius and some with Firewhiskey aka Tom and me (hehe, does that tell you something or what?) and waiting for something or someone to happen...

And waiting...

And waiting...

And waiting...

And I was just spacing out (my second most loved hobby, my first one I won't tell you now) when Toms patience finaly run out.

‚Ok, what are your reasons to be at my side if you should normaly spend your say at Hogwarts? Not that I don't appreciate your being here but please explain, like NOW!'

Yes, he can be such a bossy thing our Tom...

‚Well that is the reason: I dont want to go to school anymore! You win! I am your friend! I help you with all you need! Just all things school related had to stay far away from my person!!!'

Did you know that Toms face got some nice mimics? I wish I had a camera at that point...

‚Wha... You... Why...'

Yes, Tom can sometimes lose the workings of language...

‚You heard me. I won't do it anymore. I had enough to last me for 5 lifetimes!'

As Toms face took on some nice colour I thought it prudent to share my two nickles:

‚Me too. I do anything you want as long as I ever need to see the inside of a book again.'

That did the trick. Tom finaly got his bearings again and the question/bargain began...

-

-

-

-

-

I won't bore you with all that was said during that (um... actually I don't remember much you know my second most loved hobby? I did it again...)

The main part was:

-Harry is never to be a servant for Voldemort aka Harry is Co Dark Lord

-Because Harry is Co Dark Lord he doesn't need to finish his NEWTs (as if someone is going to mind them... like: Oh, he didn't finish school, he can't hurt me... yeah right!)

-Voldemort got the Marauders Map for killing Dumbleduck (the only thing he did was to confine D inside his office, close of all and every secret passage and take all D's Lemon Drops... The poor soul died within 2 days...)

-The location of Grimauld Place 12 was also mentioned and something about blowing the place up (hey, Sirius hated that place... he would have asked if he could take part in it)

-Remus becoming the new Headmaster (he deserves it and is damn good at his job)

-Killing Muggles and Muggleborn/Halfbloods is a strict no no (harry could tell you all about interbreeding if there isn't new blood from time to time)

-Magical World is to be seperated from Muggle World (something about Atum Bombs or the like)

And last but not least Hermione may never see a book again (and that was soooooo mean... she is still mad as a hatter because of that)

Well there was much more but that is the gist of it...

Happy as only Harry can get he got up and turned to go when he suddelny stopped and leered quite nicely:

‚Tom, you know that I sometimes partake your dreams?'

I never saw a lovelier colour on Toms handsome face... WAIT... I did tell you that he got his human form back? No? Oopsi... my fault... now you know!

Back to what Harry got to say:

‚Ron is exactly what you are looking for!'

With that he left us sitting and red-faced looking everywhere but eachother...

... Just to come back:

‚Pet, are you coming? I am not going to bed alone!'

I told you about that part in the bargain with Lucius?

NO?

Where do I have my head these days?

Oops, you want to know do you?

Well, Lucius is to be Harrys Pet of course, what did you think.

And what a nice pet he makes... and Lucius loves every minute of it if his screams and moans are to go by...

-

-

-

-

-

‚What are you doing Loverboy?'

Ron looked up from what he was writing to see his lover of 7 years standing at the door.

‚Well I am trying to write down what really happened to help win this war.'

‚Mmh, is that so? Let me see.'

With that Ron's lover walked to the desk and sat on his lap. Both sighed at the welcome touch of the other.

Ron wraped his long arms around the slighter form of his lover as said man reached for the paper lying on the desk.

Rubbing his cheek against the nape of his only love Ron reflected again how lucky he was to go with Harry that day that changed everything.

Ron was thinking about his hobby number one aka pounding his lover through the mattress as said lover screeched:

‚What the hell? I am as gracious as an elephant? Ronald Weasley I will Crucio for this!'

With that Tom tried to jump up so that he could Crucio his only love for that ungracefull comment...

The normal household of Ronald Weasly...

...and he woudn't change one thing about it!

-

-

-

-

-

Oh wait, I forgot:

Harry never needed to go to school again! He's a Dark Lord! Those don't need to go to school!

-

-

-

-

-

**Finis**

-

-

-

-

-

**AN: Wasn't that nice? I thought so! _shreds bitc... er... story to bits_**

**I hope you liked it. It was really difficult to write it as was stated above. I still gave it my all (even if that isn't much)**

**If you're interessted I got some ideas for one-shots that play in that universum. Some about Harry/Lucius, some Ron/Tom, some about the Dumbleduck and Hermione dealings and if you want some about Harry/Snape and/or Harry/Snape/Lucius (but lets get it straight right away: Harry won't bottom and Snape would never bottom to Lucius)(Hey, it's my fantasy... I am sick and twisted...)**

**Tell me and maybe I write some of it**

**Thanks for the reviews **

fifespice: Well I usually don't like that pairing too but I thought why not!

**Lucius: Danke, deine Review hat mich dazu angespornt den nächsten Part zu schreiben. Wollte eigentlich bis zur 5. Review warten... Aber soooooo viel slash is ja nich drin. Hoffe wenn dass dann mehr in den One-Shots davon zu sehen ist.**

**Cair: I did it**


End file.
